Arguments and Apologies
by thunderboltxoxo
Summary: Rachel wants Finn to go the party. Finn refuses, and they argue. Will they apologize, or will their relationship end over a party?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! This is my first story! I hope you like it! ENJOY!**

_Rachel and Finn walk into glee club in a deep-conversation. Everyone was discussing songs, and the theme of the week, and not really paying any attention to the two._

"Rachel, I already told you why! Do you really think we need to have this discussion again? I mean really, come on." Finn said, tired of arguing over why he didn't want to go over to Quinn's for a party.

"I know it will be awkward, and all, but I am your girlfriend and you should go with me! It's the right thing to do!" Rachel said pouting.

"Rachel, get over yourself. I'm not going, and that is that!" Finn yelled, causing the whole glee club to turn in surprise. The room filled with an awkward silence.

"Well then I guess we're done, " Rachel said, tears streaming down her face. _I cannot believe I just broke up with Finn over a party_, which caused her to cry even more than before. And with that she got up and ran out silently.

"Rachel, wait! Please, I'll go to the party with you! Whatever you want! Please?! " Finn chased after her, but soon slowed down. He was tired of chasing her down, and making it up to her again. This time Rachel would be the one to try and get him back.

**RPOV:**

Where is he?! I swirled around to find no one running after me to apologize, which really made me cry. How could I have been so stupid to let Finn go? And over a party!

I slumped down the wall, and cried. Now I have to be the one to go running back to him. And I'll never have the courage for that! I'll be stuck alone for the rest of my life, without Finn, because I fussed over going to a party for a girl that I didn't even like!

The next day….

I walked around until I saw him in the choir room. Slowly I ascended into the room, taking a deep breath. "Finn, can we talk?"

He turned around and then back to what he was doing, "Actually I'm kind of busy right now. "

"Oh okay," I moped, leaving without satisfactory. All I wanted to do was run up and hug him, and tell him the fight was so stupid. But no, he's playing games. Looks like I'll be returning the favor.

**FPOV:**

I cannot believe I didn't run after her! I am such an idiot! And I just blew her off in the chorus room. Now she thinks I'm ignoring her when really, I want to be holding her in my arms, and singing with her. Gosh, I am going to do everything I can to get her back.

The next day….

This morning I bought a bouquet of flowers and put them in Rachel's locker with a not telling her to meet me in the chorus room after school. Hopefully she'll show up!

**RPOV:**

I tossed and turned all night, trying how to make things right, while playing along with his game. When I finally got to school I opened my locker and found a bouquet of roses. Along with the roses there was a note that read: _Rachel, meet me in the chorus room after school. Please. – Finn_

I stuffed the note in my pocket, and the roses back into my locker. Next period I would grab something to put them in. And then, I would decide whether to meet Finn after school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I just love it. Read, review, and enjoy! I hope you readers enjoyed Chapter 1!

**FPOV:**

I stood outside waiting anxiously for Rachel. I knew she could be melodramatic, and I just wanted this to be over_. I mean it was just a party we fought over. But then again, if she broke up with me over a party why am I even apologizing? She can be the first to apologize. _After thinking, I strolled out of the chorus room through the halls, into the parking lot and drove away.

**RPOV:**

I nervously walked into the chorus room. "Finn," I called out quietly. "Where are you? Finn?, " I looked around the room, he was nowhere to be found. I marched straight out of the room and to the parking lot, and Finns' car wasn't there. So I made a decision.

On the way over to his house I figured out what I was going to say. I was going to tell him that he should've been there. He said he would be, he's the one that should be apologizing, I shouldn't have had to driven all the way there to tell him this and etc. But that plan went downhill when I pulled up the driveway.

I put the car in park, and climbed out. I cautiously went up to his door and knocked. The door opened, and Finn stood there looking more surprised than I have ever seen him. "Finn Hudson!" I exclaimed, "Why in the world did you leave me stranded in the chorus room, waiting for you?!"

His face was priceless.

**FPOV:**

Once I settled into my couch there was a knock at my door. Grunting I got up, answered the door, and Rachel Berry was glaring, and then all of a sudden exploded and ranted on about how I left her. I think I looked surprised, because from her smirk, I could tell she was mad but also enjoying my reaction.

"Rachel, calm down. " I said, just wanting my new headache to stop thumping. "I thought things through.." I was caught off.

"Do you want to break up?!" She screamed frantically. Wait, what? I thought she broke up with me.

"Wait, what?! I thought you broke up with me already! I was going to apologize, when I realized that I shouldn't be the one apologizing." I tried explaining to her, although I myself was very confused. Her face smoothed out of her pouting.

"No, Finn. I didn't mean it.. I just really wanted you there. Look let's skip the party and hang out here tonight. Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" She said with her cute worried face.

"Alright, come in." I said pulling her into a hug. " I'm sorry too," I said and kissed her forehead.


	3. Revenge?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! It is amazing though! **

**FPOV:**

"Rachel, you do know that I'm not letting you off that easy," I said still thinking about what I was doing, but also, the concept of her breaking up with me over a party made me furious.

"What do you mean Finn? I apologized, you should be happy to have me back in your arms. If I did not come here, we still would not be talking. So I believe I have done enough already, and if you want to talk like that, then I am leaving!" Rachel said in a huff. I doubt she even knew what she was saying, she was talking so fast! It was hilarious, but I knew it was suicide if I even smirked at her.

"Rachel, I think you need to leave," I said suddenly, I really needed to cool down. "Go enjoy yourself at Quinn's, because you can't be serious in a relationship if you break up over stupid things." She looked at me with the saddest face, but all I said was, "go." And with that I walked her out, she went to turn around but I shut the door in her face.

**RPOV:**

What just happened?! I thought I got my Finn back, but he's being such a grump! I said I was sorry, and what do I get? A door shut in my face! I mean seriously how immature can he get?! I thought about what happened at Finn's house while I got dressed for the party. If he wants to be that way, I'm going to the party whether he is going to show up at her house, or whether he is not!

_Quinn's Party_

_Narrator:_

_Everyone roamed around, singing karaoke and dancing like complete maniacs. Rachel Berry sat on the couch next to Mercedes and Kurt who were talking about ditching the party for the movies. _

"_Hey Kurt, can I speak with you for a second?" Rachel asked Kurt. _

"_Um, sure thing Rachel!" Kurt hoped it was not about Finn. He was all he heard about all day. Then Kurt hopped off the couch and turned and gave Mercedes a pleading look to help him. Mercedes shook her head and went to dance with Sam. "What can I help you with?" Kurt asked innocently. _

"_Well I was hoping you could help me with Finn. Just ask him if he really wants to break up, because I don't want to but he said he won't take my apology!" Rachel said, which made Kurt gasp. Yes he knew this conversation would be about Finn, but Finn was not one to ignore apologies! After thinking Kurt thought of something to get Finn back._

_Kurt whispered in Rachel's ear, "I've got a plan." He pulled away with a devious smile on his face. _


End file.
